When Life Gives You Bakura?
by Silver-Haired-Thief
Summary: Courtney is a secretary for Atemu Sennen, the CEO of Sennen Inc. With a important meeting with Seto Kaiba coming up, things are stressful at work. What will happen when Courtney watches a man named Bakura kill another man? What will Bakura do? And why is Mariku so f*cking creepy! OCxBakura, OCxAtemu (Title ideas? This one sucks!) Rated T (may change)
1. Chapter 1

I

Darkness fell across Domino and pale moonlight flooded the city as the usual men and teens came out to play in the dark allies of the large city.

One girl walked the streets alone, her auburny-brown hair shining in the pale moonlight. She wore pale grey skinny jeans and an old faded Domino University sweatshirt.

The old, ratty converse that were on her feet made her stumble slightly as she carried a small bag of groceries.

She muttered curses under her breath as she tripped and her bag fell to the ground causing her various groceries to fall from the bag, spilling onto the cold, hard concrete ground.

Mumbles of irritation escaped her as she crouched down and began to pick up the groceries slowly.

The air was chilly and it nipped at her nose as she took her time picking her items up.

Her attention diverted from the groceries when she heard a scream. It didn't sound that far away..

A gasp of surprise escaped her lips when she saw a mess of white hair. The white hair belonged to a man, a rather strongly built man, who was pale. Pale like a ghost. The mere sight of him brought chills down the girl's spine. He was pinning a smaller man to the alley wall. The other man was tan skinned with beach blonde hair and the most beautiful lavender eyes.

"I've told you to never miss a payment Malik." The white-haired man's voice was hard. A slight British accent could be heard in his sharp tone.

Malik struggled against the man. "Please Bakura let me go! I won't miss the next payment I promise!" He screamed out, wet tears running down his tanned face.

Bakura chuckled. "I mean it when I say not to miss a payment."

As he said this, he pulled out a small knife and held it to Malik's throat threateningly, the blade glistening in the small amount of light that was in the area.

Before Malik could scream, Bakura slashed his throat, causing blood to fly onto his pure white shirt.

The girl screamed when she saw this.

Bakura turned to look at her when she did.

His gaze immediately turned into a cold, hard glare. As he let's Malik's blood covered body fall to the ground, the blood-stained whitette made his way over to her slowly.

The girl's chocolate brown eyes didn't move away from the knife in his hand, the once silvery-blade now stained with the coppery blood of his last victim.

"Just how much did you see?" He hissed at her.

She was frozen in place.

This couldn't be happening...

"Answer me!"

She flinched at his voice. "N-nothing." She whispered, hoping that he'd accept that she'd keep this a secret.

"Good." Bakura said, hissing at her. Then he ran off.

The girl stared after him, surprised that she had gotten off that easily.

Bakura had seemed like a dangerous man; he had killed someone for God's sake!

As she thought of this, her heart suddenly beat faster and the room suddenly seemed to get hotter; even in the cool weather.

She was worried that he'd come back for her.

_I'd better get out of here..._ She thought.

She then turned, picked up her groceries and ran off.

(Meowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww)

She eventually got home to her apartment where she saw her best friend, Natalie, sitting on the couch, staring at the T.V.

Her friend's blue eyes snapped to where she stood.

"Where were you Courtney?" She asked, her voice quiet.

Courtney held up the bag of groceries. "Shopping." She said simply.

Natalie frowned. "You okay?" She asked, noticing the slightly frightened look in her eyes.

"Nothing." Courtney said quietly.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "For some reason I don't believe you." She said.

Courtney looked away. "You can believe me if you want or not; the choice is yours." * She said quietly before walking upstairs to her room.

Natalie frowned.

Something must have happened.

*At my school they always say at the end of the announcements; "Make it a great day or not; the choice is yours." And it always brings chills to my spine and I take those words seriously. O_O lol.

Review guys.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

II, part I

Bakura stalked through the alleyway to his small hideout in an old abandoned Chinese shop.

The neon letters were falling off. So instead of 'New Happy Garden' it said 'New A py Garden.'

Bakura thought this was quite funny.

He laughed everytime he saw it.

But this time he couldn't laugh as he noticed that the guard was missing.

He walked in only to find a strange man sitting in his chair with a smug look on his face. He spoke with a soft, gentle voice, "I've been waiting for you for a long time." The man wiped off the blade in his hand with a raggedy cloth.

Bakura pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked in a sharp, hissing tone.

The stranger smiled, showing pearly white canines before replying softly, "I'm merely paying you a visit. What's wrong with that?"

The whitette could hear a hint of mocking in his voice. Bakura let loose a growl from deep inside his throat. His finger drifted over the trigger of his gun threateningly.

"Mock me one more time and I swear I will blow your fucking brains out!" Bakura growled.

The man chuckled slightly. "Well aren't we in a bad mood _Bakura_?"

Bakura froze and stuttered, "H-how do you know my name?" He asked with shock in his eyes.

Another chuckle came from the man. "I've known your name for a long time." He said in his soft voice that sent chills down the whitette's spine.

Bakura's wine-colored eyes were wide. "Y-you didn't answer my question." He stuttered.

The intruder's lavender colored eyes sparkled with amusement. "People call me Mariku. And as for what I want.." He paused for a second due to Bakura glaring at him. Mariku smirked lightly. "You'll find out in due time."

Sparks of anger ignited inside of Bakura when Mariku said that. "No. You'll tell me what you want now!"

The flame of anger inside of Bakura was soon extinguished when Mariku stood up, the now silver, glistening knife in his large tan hand.

"I'll tell you my purpose for being here whenever I want and on _my_ own terms; not yours Snowy."

Bakura ignored that 'Snowy' comment, his eyes not drifting away from the knife.

Mariku chuckled and lowered his knife. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know."

Bakura still looked suspicious. "Then why do you still have that knife?"

Mariku traced his finger along the flat part of the knife. "This is simply for my own protection. You never know what someone like you will do to me."

Then Mariku walked towards the front of the shop, tracing the knife along the walls as he did, leaving thin lines along the faded walls.

"Good-bye Kura. I will see you soon... very soon. And be sure if that you kill someone, be sure that no one sees you. If someone does; kill them."

Then Mariku left.

Bakura stared after him.

Does he know about the girl? I'd better kill her... just to be safe.

Then he walked to the back room where he had multiple couches and laid down, almost falling asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

II, part II

The next day was a busy day for Courtney at the office. Her boss, Atemu was overworking her, especially with all of the paperwork.

Atemu Sennen was the CEO of Sennen Inc. It was a huge gaming company, like Kaiba Corp, but not quite as big or as successful.

And with the summer season coming up, Atemu would be extremely busy with helping the designers with more games and such, meaning that Courtney would have to pick up the paperwork.

With more paperwork, Courtney would have to stay at work longer and longer each day, which meant a very upset Natalie. Courtney knew the only reason that Natalie didn't like her working late was because she was worried that Courtney would get overworked. Courtney always appreciated that her friend thought about her, but it got a bit annoying at times.

Courtney sighed at the thought. At least she cared.

She kept thinking as she walked home that night. It was dark, as all nights were.

Courtney cursed under her breath as she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk, face planting on the ground. Seething from the scrapes on her knees, she growled slightly.

If she had been wearing her slacks like she had originally planned, the scrapes wouldn't be there. But for some reason her black slacks were missing and her others were in the wash, so she had to wear her grey outfit with the skirt.

On top of the scrapes, when Courtney stood up, she heard a snap.

She squeaked as she stumbled, nearly falling. One of the heels on her shoes had snapped.

More mumbled curses came from Courtney.

Great. She'd have to go buy new shoes soon.

Things like this always had to happen to her.

Courtney sighed and took off her shoes, picked up her bag, and kept walking.

While she did, she had the strange feeling that she was being watched or followed. The icy wind blew in her face as she turned and looked behind her. She squinted to see and saw no one else.

_Hm... Maybe I was just being paranoid..._ She thought. _Yeah... paranoia explains the terrible feeling in my stomach. Nothing is happening._

After Courtney had reassured herself that everything was fine, she could finally enjoy the cool, beautiful night. A slight wind blew, blowing her hair around. Courtney sighed as this, knowing that her hair would be so difficult to brush later.

She didn't wear her hair up that day because she had been in a hurry. So instead of her hair being in it's normal up-do or ponytail, it cascaded down her back in slightly messy curls.

Her hair was usually wildly curly in cold weather and it irked her to no end. Straightening it was no use; every time she tried, her straightener would break.

Courtney squeaked as she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry sir-" Courtney started but she soon paused out of pure fear. For a moment, everything seemed to stop and freeze along with her. She swore she could hear her own heart beating.

_Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat. Beat. Be-_

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smirk.

"Well well well... here she is; the girl I was looking for." Bakura said.

Courtney's heartbeat grew faster and more frantic and she felt like she was going to hyperventilate.

**_BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-__BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-BEAT_**

Her body tensed as she prepared to push past him and run away.

_**BEAT-BEAT-BEAT-**_

_****_Bakura noticed and grabbed both of her wrists. "No running."

_Beat... beat... beat..._


End file.
